


Being Breakable Doesn't Mean Broken

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim hates it when they do this.</p><p>When they treat him like he’s breakable, broken and made of glass. They should know by not that they shouldn’t be worries about him, but they should be worried because of him.</p><p>Don’t they know they will cut their hands if they get too close?</p><p>He shattered a long time ago, he may have once been unbreakable and perfect, a museum statue. But now he was the discarded materials, the dropped glass, broken, jagged and scared.</p><p>He’s no longer smooth and perfect because he’s broken and dangerous and sometimes he just wants them to stay away, so far, far away there they cant be hurt by him or because of him.</p><p>Because that’s all he can do, hurt, cause pain, break the people around him.</p><p>He hates today more than the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Breakable Doesn't Mean Broken

 ---

Tim hates it when they do this.

When they treat him like he’s breakable, broken and made of glass. They should know by not that they shouldn’t be worries about him, but they should be worried because of him.

Don’t they know they will cut their hands if they get too close?

He shattered a long time ago, he may have once been unbreakable and perfect, a museum statue. But now he was the discarded materials, the dropped glass, broken, jagged and scared.

He’s no longer smooth and perfect because he’s broken and dangerous and sometimes he just wants them to stay away, so far, far away there they cant be hurt by him or because of him.

Because that’s all he can do, hurt, cause pain, break the people around him.

He hates today more than the others.

Today Jason is just the same as them, treating him like he’s going to break even though he knows he’s already broken. Its like he’s scared to drop the pieces that are left and if he moves like this again, he might.

They don’t understand on days like today.

He is broken and he is dangerous.

He’s made from bullet proof glass and chips from other things. He is everyone and no one. He is a nurse in a crappy Gotham help centre and that cute girl you pass in the street, he’s Gotham’s sweetheart Tim Drake Wayne, even though they always forget the Drake part.

On days like this they need a reminder. They need to look at him all over again and _see_ him, not look at him and see what they think they are going to see, what they want to see.

Tim hates days like this. He wishes they would stop.

 ---


End file.
